


Master

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ianto calls Jack "Master," it leads Jack to think about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the "genital torture" square on my kink_bingo card. The story got away from me, evolving from a more simple PWP. Gave me a bit of a fight in the process, but I think I've done all I can with it.

Jack returned to the Hub, carrying a takeaway bag in the crook of his arm, and found Ianto waiting on his knees. Just like he'd left him.

He was impressed that Ianto didn't get up to peek when he heard the proximity alarm, even to make sure it was really Jack and not, for example, Gwen. Not that it mattered who came through the door. On the off chance one of the others returned to the Hub that night, Ianto could have pretended he was on the floor looking for a lost pen or cufflink.

It wasn't like he was naked, or bent over the desk with his legs spread and his ass on display….

That was a nice thought, though. Jack would have to make him wait like that sometime.

Now, Jack leaned in the doorway to the office to look at him. The bag crinkled in his grip. The brown paper had absorbed the aroma of the curry he'd bought for their dinner.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I haven't moved," Ianto said. He said it expectantly, with a touch of pride.

"Good."

Jack set the bag on his desk started unpacking the take-away containers. Glancing at Ianto, he said, "You can get up, now."

Ianto braced his hand on the desk to pull himself up. He stretched his legs and pulled down on the front of his jacket. "Thanks," he said. "Master."

He said it so softly that it almost escaped Jack's notice and could have been forgotten in the effort to clear a space to eat at the desk. But Jack heard it, and looked up at Ianto.

"What did you just call me?"

Ianto opened and closed his mouth, clearly realizing he'd said the wrong thing.

"Nothing," he muttered. "It was nothing."

Jack paused. "Good. I don't want you to call me that," he said tersely. "Now let's eat."

Ianto nodded.

Neither of them spoke over dinner. Ianto kept his eyes on his food, and at first Jack did nothing to broach the issue. On the surface, he blamed Ianto. Ianto knew damn well how Jack wanted to be addressed. He just had to get creative _and_ try out the one title Jack didn't like.

But Jack knew he was being unfair. Whatever Ianto had intended, it was meant well. He deserved more than an admonishment for that.

Finally, Jack sighed and said, "Look, you know it's just a word, right? It doesn't matter what you call me. It's all the same."

Ianto looked up. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then what's wrong with 'master,' exactly?"

Jack pursed his lips. Until this moment, he'd never really considered it. Instead of an explanation, he said, "Nothing. I just like it when you call me 'sir.' Are we clear?"

Ianto shrugged. "Of course. Sir." And he went back to eating.

 

* * *

 

"I've hurt people," Jack said.

Ianto turned his head towards Jack. They were in Ianto's bed together. Ianto was sprawled on his back. He was naked, because he usually was when they were together at the flat, and he was playing with the loose metal collar that hung around his neck.

"If you're trying to scare me off, it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"I'm just saying…"

Ianto closed his eyes. "I know."

"No, you don't."

Ianto rolled onto his side, facing Jack. He looked annoyed. "Fine. I don't need to. What are you getting at?"

Jack wasn't sure. He'd spent most of his life a little removed from the rest of society, as though none of the usual rules or laws applied to him. If death couldn't stop him, what did anything else matter?

It was the same working for Torchwood. It gave you a new perspective. A new set of rules to live by, where the way everyone else lived wasn't so relevant anymore.

At some point, Jack and Ianto had come up with their own rules. They got to ignore warnings about workplace romances. They were allowed to move on from the fact that Jack had held a gun to Ianto's head just a year ago. There was a quiet understanding that the Jack who shot aliens was not the same Jack who order Ianto around once they were off duty.

That didn't mean Jack never had his doubts. Moments where he analyzed his desires more than he should.

Jack ran a finger down Ianto's bare arm. "I knew a guy once who liked people to call him Master. Let's just say he didn't leave me with a good impression of the title."

Ianto propped his head up on his hand and looked ready to listen, but Jack had said all he was going to. He was good at sanitizing the things he told people about his past, giving just enough, sometimes, that people forgot he was secretive.

"I see," Ianto mumbled. "Doesn't mean it's the name that's bad though, does it?"

"No, maybe not."

But that didn't mean Jack wanted to take the title of a cruel murderer and despot, either. Even if Ianto didn't know the connotation, it was still there.

Ianto inched closer. "I think…I need you to be hard with me. I need you to hurt me."

Jack shook the feeling off and smiled at him. "I thought you weren't a pain slut. Thought all you needed was to polish my boots for me."

Ianto returned the smile and shook his head. "I don't know."

That was okay. It would be silly to pretend they understood why they did everything.

 

* * *

 

Ianto cried out and put his hands over his balls. Jack frowned and swatted at his hands.

"Stay still. Don't fucking move."

When Ianto hesitated, Jack slapped his face, just hard enough to get his attention.

Blinking from the surprise, Ianto put his hands at his sides. He looked ridiculous, sitting on the edge of Jack's desk with his bare ass planted on some e-mail printouts and his eyes red and watering. The tears were all physical reaction, though. An involuntary reaction to the pain.

"It hurts," Ianto said, like he was trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah? It's supposed to. What were you expecting?"

Jack grabbed Ianto's cock in his left hand and held it out of the way. He gave the exposed balls another slap, and Ianto moaned through his teeth.

"You know what to do if it's too much," Jack said, referring to the safe word he made Ianto keep. "Otherwise, I'm keep doing this until you've had enough."

He kept a steady rhythm, slapping with the stiff fingers of his right hand. Ianto dug his own fingers into the edge of the desk and screwed his eyes shut.

Jack kept his voice low. "I hope you appreciate this, Ianto."

"Yes, sir," Ianto whispered.

"Because I always give you exactly what you need."

Ianto moaned and cried out, "God! Fuck!"

"Yell all you want. It's okay."

Ianto sniffled and blinked, and Jack saw that he was calming down and drifting off. Putting Ianto in subspace was even better than bringing him to tears.

When Jack sensed Ianto had had enough, and when his own cock was rock hard, he cupped Ianto's balls in his hand and rubbed them with his thumb.

"That's good," Jack said soothingly. "You've been good. I think you're ready for a reward now."

Ianto licked his lip and murmured agreeably.

"You know what I’m going to do? I'm going to put my cock up that tight asshole of yours. I'm going to let you have some of my come. How about that?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at that, but wisely just said, "Thank you, sir."

"Good boy."

Jack had him stand and bend over the desk. "Spread your legs," he told him. "Let me see."

While Ianto inched his legs apart, Jack unbuckled his belt. Ianto glanced over his shoulder when the buckle clicked open.

Jack took in the sight of Ianto, who'd spread his legs wide and grasped the far side of the desk.

"Not good enough," Jack snapped. "Open yourself up so I can see."

"Sir..."

"No arguing."

Ianto released the edge of the desk and reached back. With trembling hands, he pulled his buttocks apart, exposing his asshole. Jack rubbed Ianto's back, running his hand under the sweat-soaked maroon shirt he still wore.

Jack slicked up his cock and then covered a couple fingers with lube. Ianto obediently held his arse open as Jack pushed first one and then both fingers into his ass.

He kept that up for a few minutes, relaxing Ianto with the gentle finger fucking while his own cock hung lonely in the air.

Once they were ready, he pressed his cock against Ianto's hole. He let Ianto move his hands and grasped Ianto by the hips, holding him steady as he pushed in. Ianto grunted at the initial pressure, but pushed back, welcoming it.

Jack's cock was hard to the point of tenderness. He never jerked off while he played with Ianto. He always waited until afterward to take care of his dick, when he had Ianto on his knees or bent over. Like always, he felt close. The fuck was the climax, rather than the main event. He held Ianto tight and thrust hard.

Because Ianto was good, and because this was a reward, Jack let him come.

When Jack had finished, he stepped back, not bothering to stuff his dick back in his pants.

"So?" he asked after a moment.

Ianto was picking his trousers and briefs up off the floor, and was pulling them on. He cleared his throat and said, "You didn't go as far as I thought you would."

Jack shrugged. "First time. I thought it left an impression."

Ianto chuckled. "It did, that." His eyes were watering, but Jack could tell it wasn't from pain anymore.

"And you feel okay?"

Ianto nodded. "It was good, I think."

Jack looked Ianto up and down, and at his tearing eyes. "Tell you what? Why don't you go run us a shower?" Jack asked. "I think we could use it."

"Right. Sounds good."

After a hot shower, they settled into Jack's quarters for the night. Ianto put away Jack's clothes and then his own before climbing into the space Jack made for him in the bed.

Jack lazily looped an arm around Ianto's waist. He pressed his nose against Ianto's hair and said, "You took your discipline very well tonight."

 

* * *

 

A nice sex toy could be fun. But in Jack's experience, creativity was more rewarding.

He knew Ianto appreciated creativity. Ianto could make up things to do with a stopwatch on the spot that some people wouldn't come up with in a month.

But when he showed Ianto the toothbrush, and ran the new, crisp bristles across his stomach, Ianto looked more nervous than appreciative. It was understandable.

Setting the toothbrush on the nightstand, Jack leaned in close to Ianto's ear and said, "You're going to look gorgeous when you cry."

Ianto shivered. He was tied spread-eagle on his own bed. Jack plucked at one of the ropes that secured Ianto's wrists – it was pulled taut.

The ropes were more practical than for fun. Jack needed a steady target.

The bedroom window was open a crack. The breeze that came in made the beige curtains ripple up and down, and sent a chill in the room that made the hairs stand on Ianto's arms and legs.

"This will be good for you," Jack said, in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

He walked to the foot of the bed, running his hand down one of Ianto's bare legs. Ianto's skin was cool and clammy. Jack tickled the sole of his left foot, grinning when Ianto's toes curled.

Ianto was pulling restlessly at the wrist restraints. He did that sometimes. It probably wasn't even conscious, but he did it.

It was two weeks since Jack spanked Ianto's balls. Plenty of time for Ianto to get nervous, or look at websites with pictures of guys with clothespins hanging from their scrotums.

Jack clicked his tongue. "Focus, Ianto."

Ianto stopped his fidgeting and centered his eyes on Jack. "I am," he said, unconvincingly.

Jack sighed. "Ianto. Ianto, have I ever let you down?"

Ianto blinked and shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then stop squirming." With a grin, he added, "You're with the Captain, here."

Ianto rolled his eyes at that last part, but Jack ignored it. He cupped his hand around Ianto's balls and gave them a small squeeze. Ianto's breath hitched as he bit off a whimper. Jack released him, and patted his thigh.

"Good boy. We're just getting started."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Ianto's cock. Ianto tried to sink his hips into the mattress. It was a futile, reflexive attempt to avoid pain. But Jack kept his touch gentle. He stroked up and down, being careful not to rub too hard with his callused hand.

Abruptly, Jack stopped and tapped Ianto's balls. Ianto grunted, and Jack continued, giving him lights slaps with the palm of his hand. He smiled as Ianto squirmed and moaned.

"That hurt?" Jack asked.

"A bit." Ianto was breathing heavily, now.

"Good." And he continued. The swats were light, but it didn't take much to get through to Ianto. He'd seen that last time. Ianto moaned and tried to twist his hips. Jack wished he'd thought to tie his waist down, too. Next time, maybe.

Without warning, he slapped Ianto's erection, which he'd teased out of him so tenderly a few minutes ago. Ianto gasped and cried out.

It wasn't long before Ianto was sobbing.

"Ah! Oh, God, that—oh—"

"That's it. Make noise. I know it hurts. That's what you need, isn't it?"

He looked up and saw Ianto nod with watering eyes.

Ianto was staring down his chest at what Jack was doing. After a harder swat, he scrunched his eyes closed and lay his head back on the pillow.

Jack stopped and rubbed his thumb up and down Ianto's cock, bringing back some of the hardness that had disappeared under the attack. He rubbed a hand across his own cock from the outside of his trousers. Instead of relieving the tension, it increased it. But Jack could be focused he had to be, and he had more to try before he could sate himself.

Jack stood and walked over to the nightstand. He picked up the toothbrush and looked down at Ianto, who was staring up at him. He cupped Ianto's face with his free hand, and Ianto turned towards the touch.

"There's nothing like having your dick and your balls hurt," Jack said, matter-of-factly. "It's not just the pain, even. It's letting it happen. You're being so brave for me."

Ianto had long, narrow tears streaking down his face, and when he tried to speak, it came out as a sob. But he wasn't tugging at the restraints anymore, and he pressed his head against Jack's hand like it was everything.

It wasn't an epiphany for Jack, because he'd known for a long time that Ianto trusted him. But it was an assertion, maybe. A sometimes-necessary reminder.

On impulse, he said, in a low voice, "Ianto, if you'd like to call me Master, you can."

Ianto nodded. He didn't say anything.

Jack removed his hand and sat back down on the bed, toothbrush in hand. He dragged the bristles across Ianto's balls, lightly at first, just enough to tickle. Ianto tried to squirm, but the ropes held fast, and Jack increased the pressure.

"Ah!" Ianto cried out. He clamped his mouth shut and turned his head, moaning.

Jack checked the scrotum, looking for any abrasions, and moved the brush up to Ianto's cock. He grasped the head with his thumb and forefinger and ran the bristles over the sensitive glans.

Ianto bit off another yell, and Jack considered getting up to the close the window, in case people on the street below might hear. But if they could hear, Ianto's neighbors certainly could, and there was no stopping that.

"Fuck!" Ianto cried. "Master..."

Jack's erection strained in his pants. He dragged the brush across twice more, and then kissed the head of Ianto's cock.

He rubbed Ianto's leg. Time to wind it down, he thought. A little went a long way, and he had ideas that could fill several nights. Next time, maybe he'd bring some ice into it.

Ianto relaxed while Jack undid the ropes. He sniffled and turned his face away, growing shy now that the whole experience was nearing an end.

Jack took off his shoes and sat on the bed. He turned Ianto's face towards him and brushed away tears with his thumb. Ianto's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red.

"I was right. You're fucking gorgeous right now," Jack said.

"Thank you, sir. Master."

It still sounded strange to his ear, but it sounded better. If Jack had chosen it for himself, he thought it would sound presumptuous. Egotistical, maybe. A bad sign at the worst. But as Ianto's choice, Jack liked to think it was a sign of trust.

In a way, that filled him with pride.


End file.
